Project Summary/Abstract: Challenges and Opportunities for Stewardship of Urological Imaging The American Urological Association (AUA) is requesting an AHRQ Conference Grant to support convening a Quality Improvement Summit on advanced imaging for patients with urologic conditions, including urinary stones and prostate cancer. The AUA's Quality Improvement Summits address quality issues, define clinical problems, facilitate information exchange on quality efforts by clinicians across disciplines and care settings, and educate urology practitioners, primary care physicians, and specialists about developing patient-centered quality improvement programs. For its 2017 summit, the AUA will be partnering with the American College of Emergency Physicians and the American College of Radiology in a collaborative effort dedicated to reducing the inappropriate use of advanced imaging while mitigating associated harms to patients and minimizing costs. The 2017 QI Summit will address the Challenges and Opportunities for Stewardship of Urological Imaging by bringing together clinicians, researchers, policy-makers, and scientists from the emergency medicine, radiology, and urology communities with the shared goals of improving performance and healthcare safety, and reducing associated costs while making health care safer. Specific aims include the following: ? Review experience of urologist-led stewardship of prostate cancer staging imaging and define the problem ? Summarize and consolidate current data related to radiation exposure from medical imaging and strategies to reduce harms and costs associated with advanced imaging for urinary stone disease ? Create a health services research and policy agenda that advances physician-led stewardship of advanced imaging across the relevant stakeholder communities of emergency medicine, radiology, and urology ? Build a national interdisciplinary consortium to disseminate and implement health services research information and tools to improve quality and safety, and reduce costs associated with advanced imaging